There's a new psycho on the block
by agitosgirl
Summary: There are many stories where Naruto loses his mind. But what happens when it's Hinata who' goes crazy? Years of torment and abuse by her family's hand have caused this young girl to lose her mind, and to top it off, her mother left her a gift that will make her enemies, or just anyone she chooses to target, regret meeting her. Woe unto those that eat her cinnamon buns...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my very first story! I've had this idea in my head for awhile now, so I hope that you'll all enjoy it. And remember, I don't own Naruto, if I did, him and Hinata would've been a couple. Naruhina FTW!1**

**_Summary:_**_ She was tired of it all. All the hared and cruelty she received from her clans, and the betrayal of those" close" to her caused her to break. And all it took was the discovery of one book, of one tiny little contract, to change Hinata Hyuuga forever. This new Hinata is cruel, calculating, she's a sadomasochist with a fetish for blood. She's also lacking in morals and empathy for her fellow people. And with one murder, everyone in the Leaf will see through her mask of meekness. How will all this affect the Naruto world? Well, you'll have to read to find out._

Hinata Hyuuga kept her head down as she traveled the busy streets of the Leaf village. There was a hum of activity, something she was used to. But, what she wasn't used too were the string of whispers that trailed after her no matter where she went. It seemed as if she was still the hottest topic in the village. The hushed whispers of her being a murderer, and killer, and a psycho didn't faze her though. She had already gotten used to being called those names, especially by her victims.

A smile began to form on her face at the thought of her victims. Their beautiful blood, their screams of agony and pain! Oh! She could picture it all! Every single wonderful moment! She was getting lost in her memories, until a certain conversationbeing whispered 6 feet in front of her caught her attention. She slowed down her walking to hear more.

_ "Look! It's her!"_

_"Oh my Kami, I still can't believe they let that murderer roam the streets!"_

_"I know! I just feel so bad for that poor girl's family; they must've been devastated over their daughters' death."_

_"Such a shame, I always thought that the Hyuuga heiress was such a kind girl."_

_"Me too, just goes to show you, you can't trust anyone these days. I mean, how her mother would react."_

_There was a snort of disgust. _

_"She would've probably been proud! Her mother was a crazy bitch. I always though that she was Yami's whore, and looks like I was right by the looks of thi-"_

The woman froze; an overwhelming sense of unease began to overtake her. She turned her head and saw a sight that almost stopped her heart.

Hinata Hyuuga was smiling at her.

It wasn't just a regular smile, it was one the promised death and absolute pain. A one way trip to hell on Earth via Hinata. It was absolutely frightening.

Hinata just stood there, just smiling at the now horrified woman.

And stood there….

And stood there…..

And stood there…

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was only 5 minutes Hinata turned her head, and continued her journey to the academy. The woman let out a shaky breath, her heart was thundering in her ears. The other woman put a concerned hand on her friends shoulder.

"Are you alright dear?"

The now pale as death woman nodded her head,

"Y-y-eah, I-I'm j-j-just l-ucky nothing h-happened."

Her companion nodded in agreement. They never noticed the extra shadow that disappeared at the end of their conversation.

A couple yards away….

The young" Hyuuga" suddenly stopped, concerning many of the villagers, whom had given her a wide berth to walk through. Even more disturbing was what she had started to do next. Laugh. It wasn't a normal laugh though. It was filled with pure insanity and malicious intent, which was sounded horrible coming form a 12 year old little girl. It died down to a chuckle and she began to walk again. But this time, she had pulled a little ancient looking black book form her coat pocket. She flipped it open and started to read, an eerie smile was plastered on her face.

'_Stupid bitch,_' she thought to herself, "she_ actually thinks that she can insult my mother and get away_ _with it._' Another chuckle slipped past her lips._' I guess I should pay her a little visit_.'

Did Hinata Hyuuga care that everyone knew the type of person she was? No, no she did not. After all, it made things more _interesting_ that way. So look out world, because, ready or not

Here

She

Comes.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter/prologue. I will update again as soon as possible, but I'm not going to be making any promises, just in case I can't keep them. But I will try and get my other story up soon. Maybe. Anyway, please remember to review; I really would like your opinion and advice on how I could make this story better. My dream is to become an author after all, so advice on fixing my writing style would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! Tootles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there my lovely readers! This is the second installment of my very first story! Now, to respond to some of the reviews I got…**

**JanetteUzumaki –Thanks! This story loves you too!**

**Icecore22- This story also loves you and I hope you continue to enjoy where things are going!**

**redwolf23456- Thank you! I hope you continue to think of this story as "great"!**

**xXYour DoomXx- For some reason, your question made me giggle. No,Hinata does not have a death note, and even if she found one (which she won't) she wouldn't use it. It would clash against her 'll find out what I mean by that later ;D.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and thank you to those that decided to either follow and/or favorite my story. Remember I do not own Naruto, because if I did, Naruto and Hinata would be together. NARUHINA FTW!1 Now, I hope you all enjoy my second chapter as much as the first, unot the story!**

The chatter of other students became louder as Hinata approached her classroom door. The buzz of excitement was to be expected; today was the day where teams were announced. Hinata was….."happy" that she had passed, because if there was one benefit of being a ninja, it's having the ability to kill others and get away with it. You could even torture someone if you had a good enough reason. And Hinata always had a "good" reason to torture someone! It was almost Hinata's dream job. The key word being 'almost'.

She opened the classroom door and stepped inside. Immediately, almost instantaneously, all chatter came to a screeching halt. With her little black book gone, Hinata took the oppritunty to "study" her classmates while she made her way to the back of the room. Every student was either looking at her with fear, or apprehension.

Hinata soaked it all in. She even made sure to stare directly at the most frightened students, and send them a smile. It was fun watching them squirm in their seats.

She finally reached her seat and plopped down. She once again pulled out her little black book and began reading it. Once her classmates were sure that she wouldn't be doing anything to cause them any type of physical or mental harm, they went back to their own business, although that tense feeling was still there. It had the right to be there too, since Hinata was still analyzing her classmates, although half of her attention was on her book.

She concluded that most weren't going to last long in the ninja world.

'**_Fuck that! None of them would last a second out there in the real world! I say we kill them all now; it'll be sooo nice of us to end their embarrassment here and now! ' _**

_'So nice….'_

_'So very nice…'_

_'We'd be practically saints.. .'_

_'Oh yes indeed…'_

_'Angles, even….'_

_'I agree...'_

Hinata ignored the voices in her head; each of whom sounded faintly like her. But it seemed that they didn't want to be ignored. They kept muttering and whispering for her to do the dirty deed, to slaughter each and every single one of her classmates like cattle.

_'__**Come on! It would be so fucking easy**__!'_

_'So easy….'_

_'So very easy…'_

_'Easier than the graduation test…'_

_'Easier than the tests before that…'_

_'Oh so very easy….'_

_'No challenge at all…..'_

_'Yeah,'_ HInata thought, _'That's the problem. I'm not in the mood right now for an easy kill. I wan t a challenge. I want an opponent that can actually hurt me, one that could make me bleed! One that won't cower in fear at the first sight of my mental instability, but someone who relishes in the thought of causing eternal pain and agony as much, if not more, than I do! I don't want some sniveling Genin that'll piss themselves at the first sign of blood. Where's the fun in that?_

_'Oh! She's right…'_

_'So very right…'_

_'She couldn't be more right if she tried…..'_

_'No flaw in her statement at all…'_

_'__**Well, well, well, it looks like there's some evil in your heart after all. How delightful**__.'_

Hinata smirked at that statement. _'Now we got three holes in the ground_.' She thought back to…'herself.'

'…..**_What in the ever loving blue hell are you talking about? That makes absolutely no fucking sense at all!'_**

'_No sense…'_

_'So very little sense…'_

_'Absolutely no sense at all…'_

_'It couldn't make less sense….'_

Hinata chuckled lowly to herself.

'_You said well three times. Get it? Wells? Holes in the ground? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- I'm so fucking funny_!'

She could feel all the voices in her head pause to let what she said sink in.

**'****_Oh! Wells and holes! How fucking funny! Ha ha!'_**

_'So funny…..'_

_'So very funny….'_

_'The best joke ever…..'_

_'Definitely joke of the year….'_

With that, the voices seemed to fade away, back into the recesses of Hinata's mind. She grinned, she was fortunate to have voices that all had the same exact taste in humor as she did. Or did she have the same taste in humor as them? They have been with her for quite some time now; perhaps even since the day she was born.

'_But that wouldn't quite make sense, now would it?'_ She mused to herself, '_they didn't start appearing_ _unti_l-'

"Hey loser! What are you doing here? This is only for the kids that actually passed!" At the sound of her bane of existence voice, Hinata snapped back to reality.

" Shut it mutt! Look at my forehead that should have been enough for a mutt like you to understand the fact that I passed! Or are you just that stupid?" The "loser" shot back.

The young psycho looked up from her book to see dog boy and the orange wearing dumbass glaring at each other. AKA, Naruto and Kiba.

Wait…..

_'Naruto? The fuck is he doing here? How did he pass? And why the FUCK wasn't I aware of this?'_

Yes, the young Hokage wannabe managed to become Genin after a daring fight with the traitor Mizuki. After learning a devastating secret involving him and the nine tailed fox, he summoned a thousand clones in order to defeat Mizuki and protect his Sensei. But Hinata hadn't heard about this, so this was a bit of a surprise for her.

She didn't like surprises.

She borderline hated them.

"Oh yeah?" The young Inuzuka pressed on," how the hell did a loser like you manage to graduate?"

"Well, if you must know I-"He was interrupted by the two loudest annoyances of Hinata's academy life.

"FIRST!"

"Hey, there is no way that you were first Ino-pig!"

"Ha! You're just jealous that you aren't as quick as I am Forehead girl!"

"Oh yeah? At least Sasuke likes me better!"

"No way! Sasuke obviously likes me way more than he likes you and that larger forehead of yours!"

" Why would Sasuke want to date a pig? You can think about that whilst I go sit next to him!"

Hinata who had long since took her eyes off the page of her book observed as the loud pink bitch made her way past the loud purple bitch, to the emo sitting by himself. She watched as that caused a disturbance within the club of Sasuke's possible rapists, as they each began to argue over who got the right to sit next him.

She couldn't decide if it was funny or frustration that there were two seats open, and every girl was fighting over one.

**_'It's sad more than anything else…."_**

_'So sad….'_

_'Oh so very sad….'_

_'It's so sad it's depressing…'_

_'The most depressing thing ever…'_

_'Oh yes…'_

_'Very much so...'_

She ignored the voices in favor of watching the future meat shields and gold diggers bicker.

"HEY SAKURA!" Naruto practically kipped to greet his crush. A large excited grin was plastered on his face as he completely disregarded the previous conversation with the horny douche.

" LOOK! I got my headband see? Maybe me and you could be teammates. How about you go on a date with me to cele-"

He was once again cut off as a fist impacted the top of his head. He landed hard on the ground with a loud crash. Hinata almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but not quite.

**_'He fucking deserves it! A half dead, drunk monkey could've blocked that punch, but noooo, he insisted on taking it like a spineless little bitch!'_**

_'A really spineless bitch.…'_

_'Oh so very spineless…'_

_'Like a slug...'_

_'Or an octopus….'_

_'Or even a coward…'_

"SHUT UP NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOUU THAT I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! I ONLY LIKE SASUKE AND THAT'S IT! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Naruto picked himself off the floor and rubbed the back off his head in pain.

"Geez Sakura," He muttered," there's no need for you to be so harsh…"

Sakura just hmphed before continuing to fight for her place next to Sasuke. Naruto sent him a dirty glare. He then proceeded to make his way over the emo, before climbing on the desk directly in front of the wannabe avenger. They began an intense staring contest with their faces extremely close together. Hinata was not going to miss an opportunity like this one.

So she pulled out a camara, it was extremely tiny, mostly unnoticeable and easy to hide. She got it ready incase something interesting happened.

"NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET AWAY FROM SASUKE!" Sakura screeched.

"YEAH! BACK OFF LOSER!" Shouted Ino even louder.

Naruto surprisingly didn't bend to their will, and stayed in the same position.

That is, until some random asshole bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry about that man-"

Everyone was shocked and horrified at what was happening.

Naruto

And

Sasuke

Were

KISSING!

All of the fan girls were crushed and rage immediately followed. They each had the same consecutive thought.

"_I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FIRST KISS! I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT IDIOT!"!_

Hinata, on the other hand, was having an absolute ball! Her finger was nothing but a blur as she took as many possibly pictures of the kiss while it was happening.

_'Gold! This is pure gold!"_ She thought excitedly to herself.

**'****_A-fucking-men! We'll be millianares! We could blackmail those two soo fucking hard! Or even sell them to the fan club!'_**

_'So much money…'_

_'So very much…'_

_'The most money ever…'_

_'We could buy so many cinnamon buns…'_

_'We'd buy so much we'd die of diabetes..'_

_'Oh yes….'_

The two boys did break apart after a few seconds; both of them were sputtering and gasping. They were both unfortunate to have to kiss each other, nut only Naruto had to face the beating that followed. The very harsh and cruel beating. A beating so bad that it almost made Hinata proud to be a female shinobi of the Hidden leaf village. Almost, but not quite. The fan girls tossed the orange jackass back to where he when he was 'talking' to the douche.

"Ouch…" he muttered weakly, "those girls can really pack a punch."

Shikimaru snorted "Why do you have to be so troublesome Naruto?" And with, he promptly fell back asleep.

"Ma, does he ever stay awake?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed," you never answered my question! How the hell did you become a ninja? Did the Hokage feel bad for you and let you graduate?"

This got the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Is that true Naruto? Did you make the Hokage give the headband when poor Sasuke actually had to work for it?" Sakura demanded. She was clenching her fists, preparing to hit him if her answer didn't suffice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Naruto waved his hands in front of him, "that's not what happened at all! What actual happened was-"

"Good morning everyone! I hope you're all excited to meet your senseis!" Naruto was once again cut off, this time by Iruka.

"Now, if you would all take your seats, we could begin!"

Most rushed to get a seat. Sakura and Ino managed to land a seat next to Sasuke. None of the other fan girls made any type of argument; they each rushed into a seat of their own. It didn't matter to them where they sat, as long as it wasn't next to _her._

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't quick enough. He looked around for a seat, but every single one had someone already sitting in it.

"Naruto, could you please take your seat so we could start?" He sent Iruka a pleading look, but all he got back was an apology filled glanced.

"O-okay."

He made his way to the back of the room, where _she_ was. He stopped next to the empty seat next to her.

They made eye contact.

Hinata grinned.

Naruto gulped.

They both had opposite reactions, but the same thougt.

_'Oh boy…'/ 'Oh boy!'_

**A/N: There you all go! The second chappie! Yeah! I know that some of you probably want to kill me for leaving you on a cliff hanger on the second chapter, but I promise to update soon in return. If not tomorrow, than the day after! Anyway, please remember to review, but not to flame! Love you guys and see you next chapter!**

'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for posting this chapter so late! I hope that you guys can find it in my heart to forgive! I'll try and update the rest of this chapter tomorrow, but the key word is ry. Hopefully I won't have that much homework….**

Naruto felt extremely conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to hurry up and sit down so he could find out what team he was on. On the other hand, he didn't want to be near the Hyuuga. It wasn't as if he hated her, he just feared her, like most people did. He had gotten beaten constantly by villagers who were nice to everyone but him. Naruto was frightened to think of what someone who seemed extremely psychotic and hated everyone would do. He gulped again. 'Probably not anything good.' He thought to himself.

Hinata was extremely excited. Someone was going to sit next to her! She just couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She always enjoyed it when someone was forced to take a seat besides her. Although she couldn't tolerate any of her peers, scaring the piss out of them and seeing their reactions up close was always a blast for her. Unfortunately, most found a way to not sit next to her. Either by going to the nurse, or going to the bathroom and just never coming back to class until the next moment they could switch seats. Like after lunch or something.

But now, Naruto had no where to go. He couldn't go to the nurse or the bathroom, lest he miss learning about which team he's going to be own.

He was trapped and she knew it.

And she _was _going to make the best of it.

_'Oh yes!'_ She thought, _'Yami has blessed me with a toy today!_'

**_'Oh me oh my! How right you are! What a wonderful turn of events, he's like a new best friend! Not that we have any use for friends….'_**

'Best friends…'

'The very best of friends….'

'Almost sibling like….'

'We might as well be siblings…'

'Oh yes….'

'Indeed….'

Hinata didn't bother with responding back to the voices; instead she chose to watch her new toy carefully. She was waiting for him to fuck up somehow. Nothing screams torture like some good ole' public humiliation!

Naruto reached for the chair, he never took his eyes off Hinata, incase she tried something. Like try and stab him, or poison him someway. He wouldn't put it past her to do that.

He pulled the chair back and prepared to sit.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of Hinata's voice; everyone in the room tensed. They were all anticipating a scuffle between the two biggest outcasts in the village. A majority of them hoped that the two would kill each other in a fight.

Naruto searched in his head for an answer. '_Is she being serious? Does she really want an answer? Or is she just messing with me?'_

He was indeed confused on whether or not she actually desired an answer, or if this was another one of her sick mind games. He decided to go for the former, and hope for the best.

"Umm...I'm sitting down?..." He hated how unsure that came out.

Everyone held their breaths as the smile slowly slipped from her face. She angled her body so she was facing him and folded her hands together.

"Now, "She began, her voice unusually serious," who said you could sit here?"

Naruto was bewildered; he tried to sputter out a response

"Well, um, there was nobody sitting here so-"

"So what? That gives you the right to sit here?"

"Well no, but I thought-"

"Thought what? That any seat in the classroom was yours for the taking hmm….?"

"No but since it's the only seat left I-"

"You what? You assumed that I would just allow you to sit here?"

"N-no, I-"

"You didn't even ask if you could sit here, or if it was alright with me! You just tried to sit down, like you own the place."

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Then ask."

"Excuse me?"

"Asks me if you can sit here."

Naruto was frustrated. She not only kept interrupting him, but she wouldn't let him sit down! _'Kami! She's acting as if this is the best damn seat in the whole classroom!'_

Naruto let out a huff and tried to clam himself down.

"Can I sit here?"

"I don't know, can you?" Now he was getting pissed.

"Fine. Can I _please _sit here?"

"I don't know, _can _you_?" _Naruto had to take a deep breath in order to really simmer down. He was really fucking angry. He had to go threw this most of his life, where kids and adults would dangle something akin to friendship and affection in front of his face and would never let him reach it. She was really getting on his last nerve. He decided to make one last attempt.

"May I please sit here?"

"…."

She stared at him for awhile, before letting out a wide smile that seemed extremely sarcastic.

"Why of course you can Naruto! All you had to do was ask!"

What. .

This time, it was Naruto who was staring at her. He was gaping at her. One word, because he changed one simple word, he got to sit down? What the hell was the big deal?

'_What game is she playing at?' _He wondered, eyeing her suspiciously. He continued his previous action of pulling out the chair and taking a seat. All while Hinata was basically beaming at him.

Iruka cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention. Naruto felt relief when Hinata turned her attention back towards her book.

"Now, before I begin reading the team placements, I just hope that you'll all remember that the Hokage picked the teams that would better benefit you and the village."

Naruto heard Hinata quietly snort next to him.

"Now, this means that I expect you act like adults and realize that you might not get the team that you want to be on. So no pouting, whining or complaining. Understood?"

There were a chorus of "yes" and "Yes sensei."

He smiled at them, "Good, now team 1 is…."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey you guys, I apologaga for waiting so long to update! I've been having a hard time getting off of my ass and actually writing. But here I am, once again! I'd like to thank Corpus-luteum, Hinatalicious, Sammy, Guest, Inuyonas, machorex, Encuentrame, CptnCorr219, Kedo, snoogenz,CapriciousKrego, UberDarkGuardian, PrototypeDemonv2,and Nobleboiven for revewing! Thanks a lot you guys. Now, on to the story!**

Hinata sat at her desk, bored. Her toy was had his complete and utter attention on Iruka as he called out the teams. She waited for the names to be called, well, for her name to be called. She didn't really give a fuck as to who was on her team. As a matter of fact, she was hoping that she wasn't even on a team. She really just wanted to be someone's apprentice. That way, she would only have to deal with one person shoving their morals and values down her throat. And chances were, she would get her wish. And if she didn't, let Kami have mercy to her teammates.

And even though Hinata could've found out who was going to be on what team, she decided not to. Her life needed a little bit more suspense in it.

'**_Suspense? What suspense could you possibly be talking about? Ever since that smiling freak came into our class there's been a strange number of students. Since we're not in groups of 3 anymore that means that 1 person is going to be left out. I bet it's either going to be us, or the punching bag.'_**

_'Oh yes….'_

_'We'll be alone…'_

_'Away from all other…'_

_'Almost isolated…'_

_'Like being in an uncharted sea…'_

_'Indeed.'_

_"_YES! TAKE THAT INO-PIG! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!"

Hinata had to stop herself from flinging a kunai at the sudden shout. If she had to guess as to why the rabid head fangirl was screaming, she would say that she got on Sasuke's team. Lucky her.

"Nextis Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata flinched slightly at the volume of his voice. It was only worse than the leading whore of the emo king because this jackass was right next to her. She noticed out of the corner o her eye that the pink-headed one was slumped over her chair, she looked borderline depressed. It wasn't hard to figure out why.

"Could I please continue?" Scar face asked with an irritated scowl.

"He he. Sorry about that sensei." He sat back down in his seat with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Now, Team 8 is, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and …..Sai." There was no real reaction from the team besides the horny douche. He seemed to be upset over something.

'**_He's probably just having a bitch fit over the fact that he isn't on the same team as us._**' She felt …."herself" snort, **_"As if you would ever want to go out on a date with that slobbering piece of shit. His only goal in life seems to be getting a 'bone' if ya catch our drift…'_**

_'Stupid mutt….'_

_'Filthy dog…..'_

_'As if he ever stood a chance…'_

_'Why would we even want to touch him…'_

_'What a sad sight for a future ninja…'_

_'I agree….'_

"Team 9 is still in circulation, and team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"NO WAY! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ON A TEAM WITH FAT ASS AND LAZY BONES! IT'S NOT FARI!"

'_Holy shit! Why in the fuck is there so much yelling?_' Hinata questioned while holding her right ear. Even several rows down the purple bitch still managed to hurt her ears.

"Now Ino, like I stated before, the teams were decided by the Hokage. If you have a problem than you can go talk to him. But there's nothing I can do to help."

"But-"

"And no amount of complaining, pleading, or yelling will change that."

"Fine," she crossed her arms and pouted, "but wait until daddy hears about this…"

Iruka ignored her and continued on with the teams. All the other students who's names hadn't been called listened anxiously for their name to be called. And every time their name was called on a team with no Hinata on it, they felt nothing but absolute relief. It was an unspoken agreement that no one wanted Hinata ion their team. Each person was hoping she would be by herself.

But her name wasn't called. Ever.

"Well, that's all the teams!I wish all of you the bet of luck, and I hope that each of you do well out there in the world. Now, your sensei will be coming to pick you up, but first you're going to have a 1 hour lunch and then come back here. Good luck ever-"

He stopped as a bubbling fear began to overtake him. Everyone else felt it to. It felt as if death themselves was upon them. It was as if they were falling into a bottomless pit of nothing but desperation, despair, despondency, depression, and desolation. The life felt as if it were slowly being sucked out of them.

"A-a-ah w-w-ait! I-I- r-r-rem-ember th-th-at the H-h-ho-ka-kage t-t-old m-m-me s-s-ometing i-i-imp-port-t-ant! About Hinata!"

The air suddenly flipped back to normal. Everyone in the classroom were both chilled and mystified by what they had just experienced.

But with Hinata it was completely different.

_'Those assholes! They didn't put me on a team?! They didn't even make me a fucking apprentice to someone?! What the fuck! Were they planning on taking me out of the ninja program completely and putting me on some no-name mental asylum after sealing away my chakra?! Fuck that! I will burn down every single building the leaf has before something like that happens to someone like me!'_

**_'NO! FUCK THAT!_**_' _Hinata felt even more rage bubbling alongside of hers**_.' We'll do more than just burn down this Kami-foresaken place! We'll murder everyone in it! And I won't just kill them, you'll be sure to make sure that each and every single on of them suffer for the atrocities committed against us! That decrepit old man and his shit consuls won't stand a chance! All the people of the leaf will either be sacrificed to Lord Jashin or Lord Shinigami! None shall be spared!'_**

_'YES….'_

_'NO ONE WILL LIVE…..'_

_'EVEN THE CHILDREN WILL FALL….'_

_'NOT EVEN THE PREGNANT WILL BE SAFE….'_

_'ALL WILL FEEL OUR NEVER ENDING WRAITH...'_

_'YESSSSS…'_

Hinata could feel the fiery furnace of rage swelling inside of her, consuming her and her thoughts as the chanting inside of her got louder. A familiar feeling of pure darkness spread throughout her body in response to her anger. She felt it spreading through the room as well, she felt multiple emotions from her classmates, the main one being fear and despair. She was losing control of herself, and she didn't care. She wanted them all to pay.

'**_YES! Let us drag them all into our abyss! Suck their emotions dry and force them to become part of our army of darkness! Or you can send them to the deepest pits of hell for Lord Yami! Or you could steal their life! Drain it out of them slowly and painfully until the only thing left is bone and dust! Do it! Do it! DO IT NOW! NOWNOWNOW NOWNONOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW!"_**

Hinata was prepared to do it; she didn't care in the least bit as to who got hurt and who didn't. It was rare that she did. All that really mattered was her and her cinnamon buns after all….

"A-a-ah w-w-ait!"

Irukas' voice had brought her out of her stupor, and she lost some concentration on her shadows. Some of the malice she had been exerting through them disappeared completely.

"H-h-hin-hin-hinata! I-I A-a-almo-mo-most f-f-forgot! Th-the Ho-ho-hokage m-m-made sp-sp-special a-a-arrangements f-f-for y-y-ou!" Iruka stuttered out weakly.

Hinata calmed down a bit in order to hear the man out. If she didn't like what she heard, than everyone would die. It was as simple as that.

"Umm y-yes! That's right, the Hokage made special plans for you!" The man was able to speak clearer than before.

He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Yes, due to the odd number of students in this room, special conditions have to be set. So team 7, there's going to be a change in your member."

This caused multiple reactions.

_'Cha! Hopefully that idiot Naruto would be put on a different team with that freak and then it'll just be me and Sasuke!' _

_' Ha! Maybe Sasuke will be moved somewhere else! And then it'll be me and Sakura! Well, and Hinata would be there too, but I would protect Sakura if Hinata ever tried to do something. Then she would see how awesome I am and go on a date with me! Believe it!'_

_'Hn. Those losers should all be placed on a team together. It would be an insult to me and my clan to be anything less than someone's' apprentice. Then I wouldn't have to deal with teammates who would only slow me down. And once I get strong enough, I'll enact my revenge against him…'_

_'I hope I get some teammates to torture, if not then this village just screwed itself over…'_

It wasn't hard to decipher who was thinking what.

"The new arrangement for Team 7 will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga! Since there are so many of us the Hokage saw it fit that there should be a 5 man squad!" He announced cheerfully. He seemed to be missing the piercing look Hinata gave him when he said her last name….

"WHAT!" Sakura exploded, "I HAVE TO BE ON A TEAM WITH HER! BUT SHE'S A…" Her words died in her throat as that feeling of complete and utter despair hit her again. It was like nothing but absolute death and desolation was surrounding her.

"What? I'm a what Sakura?" Hinata asked sweetly "I hope that you weren't going to say murderer because you have absolutely no evidence to back up that claim. No one saw anything that day and we all know it. If it was true that I did brutally stab that girl in the face, then I wouldn't be sitting here right now, now would I?" She question rhetorically, smiling at Sakura.

"Y-y-yeah w-w-well_" Sakura responded back weakly before being cut off.

"And if you did witness me murder someone, then you defiantly wouldn't be talking right now, you'd be too utterly traumatized by what you had seen. So please, sit down and shut the fuck up. It would be a shame of you needed up like Ami"

Everyone stilled at the sound of the girl's name. It was true, no one had actually witnessed Hinata kill her, but many people believed strongly that it had been her that did it. No one else had been with Ami but her; other people had also claimed to have seen Hinata walking through the forests with a bloody kunai. The kunai that had stabbed Ami was also conveniently missing. Hinata also refused to give any specific details on what happened that day. She always responded to any type of question with extremely vague answers and confusing riddles. So, it was officially announced and documented that Amis' killer was unknown.

That piece of info didn't do anything to improve what people thought of Hinata. Suddenly, everyone viewed her as the homicidal murderer that could kill you with a smile and no hint of remorse, and get away with it. Hinata's actions and words only increased their growing distrust and fear of her.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura seemed peeved at not only being cut off, to at being told what to do." Is that a threat, Hyuuga?" She challenged her voice seemed a tad too overconfident in Hinatas' opinion.

The room seemed to literally drop temperature as the smile fell from Hinatas' face. Her eyes swirled with unhinged madness and pure rage. It made her all that more frightening to her classmates.

"Listen here you little **_bitch_**. You don not **_ever_** call me by that **_despicable_** last name again. And don't you dare talk down to me as if you were my superior, or else my "threat" as you called it, will come into fruition."

Everyone filched at the way she spat at certain words. It was as if she was actually spitting acid at them. They could feel it burning their skin as she spoke.

Her face switched back to her too sunny smile once more. "So remember, if you ever call me by my last name again, I'll rip your heart out through your teeth and throat, then I'll rip off your head and place it onto a wooden stake outside the compound to be used a mailbox!" She chirped happily. "And you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"

Sakura gulped before shaking her head.

"Wonderful! Now please sit down and cease your complaints. Otherwise I might do something that you'll regret!"

Sakura shakily sat back down n her seat. The image that the threat presented terrified her. And the way she had spoken sent off warning bells in Sakuras' mind, it warned her tat Hinata really would carry out her threat.

Iruka cleared his throat in order to return his attention back towards him.

"Now ladies, please try and work together, your both leaf shinobi and it wouldn't bode well with the Hokage to see you fighting over such minuscule problems." He ignored Hinata as she quietly snorted.

"As I was saying before, there will be a one hour break for you to each lunch before your sensei's come to pick you up. I would suggest that you use the time to get to know your teammates a little better…."

Hinata droned him out as soon as he began lecturing them about hanging out with your team, not arguing, and making better decisions. If she wanted to be lectured she would spend more time at the compound. She pondered what life would be like with her brand new shiny teammates.

**_'We'd imagine it will be pretty interesting. We have the village outcast, the daughter of the person assisting in making him the outcast, Itachis' shithead little brother, and an unknown factor as our sensei. I'm sort of happy that we're not on a team by ourselves, now we have people to torture! Oh joyous day!'_**

_'Indeed…' _

_What joy…'_

_'We get new playthings….'_

_'So many all at once….'_

_'So many people to experiment on…..'_

_'And they can't leave no matter what….'_

_'With us forever and ever…_

_'And ever…'_

The bell rang and the voices faded away into the background. She waited patiently as multiple…"people" ran to lunch. She wasn't in a rush to get trampled by all the girls I n her class as they raced to give Sasuke their final goodbye's.

The room was completely cleared out in a minute's time, and Iruka's back was turned. She summoned up some feelings of rage and bitterness before focusing on certain words that were being chanted in the back of her head. She felt a different kind of shadows exiting her body before appearing underneath her. It rose up and swallowed her completely and seemed to drag her underneath the ground before disappearing entirely. She was gone form the classroom without a single trace.

Naruto trudged along in the grass with a heavy heart, silently cursing his bad luck. He had been so close to kissing Sakura, the girl of his dreams, but that stupid milk came back to haunt. They had been literally seconds away from kissing, but apparently he wasn't even allowed to have that small amount of happiness.

'_Oh well,'_ He thought, '_we're on the same team now, so I'll get plenty of chances to kiss her!_'

With that thought in mind, he began walking with his chin up, the confidence in his stride returning full force.

_'Yeah! And since we're on the same team, she'll realize how much cooler I am than her precious Sasuke!'_

Just thinking about his dark haired rival filled him with a burning jealousy.

_'That bastard gets everything he wants on a silver platter, and he doesn't even care! While I've had to fight for everything that I own right now! It wasn't fair, believe it!'_

He stopped near the back of the academy, right next to a tree. His head was lowered and his fists were clenched at his sides as he mentality ragged and raved about the Uchiha.

'_I still can't believe the old man decided to put me on the same team as that arrogant, self-centered prick! Why couldn't it just be a team of me, Sakura, and-'_

He cut his thought off once he remembered who the other person on his team.

'_Hinata…'_

He held extremely mixed feelings for the girl. It wasn't as if he hated her, but like everyone else he held a good amount of fear for her. She seemed extremely self-centered, and completely unhinged. And being anywhere near her at any time seemed like a bad idea, Yet, Naurto couldn't help but sympathize with the girl. He knew what it felt like to be shunned by the villagers, to hear their whispers when they thought he was out of hearing range. He had also heard of her being the weakest link in the Hyuuga clan. Now he didn't know much about family, but he could guess that being called weak by them wasn't the best feeling in the world.

But at the same time…

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was going to be on a team with her no matter what, and he had already vowed that he would help those in his situation, and hers was….Close enough! He was going to try and befriend her, or at least get to know her a little better…

'_Now, where could Hinata be….?' _He pondered to himself.

"I'm right here you big silly!"

Naruto yelped loudly and almost jumped an entire foot in the air. He quickly spun around to find Hinata behind. She was hanging upside down on a low branch. She also came face to face with our favorite orange wearing hero.

"So Naruto, what do ya need me for?"

Naruto swallowed as she grinned at him. He wasn;t prepared for this at all.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my delightful little fans. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, and that should be easy considering I have nothing better to do with my time. Please remember to review, and I shall see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! Here is another chapter to my story, I even updated faster than last time! I would like to thank all those that reviewed last chapter. Those people were, JohnXgambit, CptnCorr219, Inuyonas, nobleboiven, Arymed, PrototypeDemonv2. I would also like to state that I usually won't answer questions about the story. The reason is because all will be explained in the story eventually.**

**CptnCorr219- I tried to look up who you're talking about, and I couldn't figure it all. Mind explaining?**

**Arymed- I love Hinata like this! :D**

**Inuyonas- Yes, Hinata is very crazy. And I would pray for Naruto if he had to fight her.**

**Nobleboiven- I love cliffhangers, and I really love 'oh shit' moments.**

**PrototypeDemonv2- She might. It depends on what innocence you're talking about**

**Johnxgambit- Thank you, but I don't need inspiration on how to make her crazy. Don't worry, I got this. J**

**So once again, thank you to all my reviewers! Now, unto the story!**

Hinata had been minding her own business. She had been sitting in a tree near the back of the academy. With her byakugan activated of course. All she really wanted to do was check up on her classmates, her peers, her amigos, her companions, her-

**_'Toys, playthings, and victims! They will regret the day they were born! But first we must watch them, observe them in their natural habitat…'_**

_'Blood will spill….'_

_'The blood of many….'_

_'The blood of them all….'_

_'_

_None will be spared…'_

_'Oh yes….'_

Hinata frowned, her voices were acting strange…

'_What's up with me?'_ She thought, '_why are we so bloodthirsty all of a sudden?'_

She could feel a flurry of disbelief and anger at her question.

**_'Are you serious? Do you know how long it's been since we've killed anyone? Since we've relished in the feeling of extinguishing some ones' life from this planet? If I don't get to end a life soon, I just might explode!'_**

_'__It's been far too long…'_

_'An eternity…'_

**_'_**_We can't stand it anymore…'_

_'A life must end soon….'_

_' Yes indee-_

Hinata cut herself off. _'I do remember the last time I killed someone. It was 2 days ago remember?'_

_'__**Oh please! That meager kill wasn't even enough to satisfy a meager serial killer! I need blood, and I need it now!'**_

_'Geez! Why am I so bloodthirsty? Fine! I'll go hunting tonight for a new victim.' _She responded back to her more hostile half.

**_'Search for a new victim? Fuck that! Don't you remember that bitch that was insulting our mother? We should pay her a special little visit. It'll teach her a lesson about respecting the dead…'_**

A cruel smile made its way to Hinatas' face. She loved her deceased mother dearly, and anyone that dared disrespects her memory should pay. She would have to find out where that women lived, so she could pay her a nice visit later…

_'Pay attention…..'_

_'Look over there…'_

_'Things are happening….'_

_'You need to focus more…'_

Hinata broke out of her reverie. She focused her byakugan on the area her voices told her. She watched as Naruto and Sasuke got into a scuffle. She was surprised when Naruto ended up winning, and then proceeded to make transform into Sasuke and leave the room.

She carefully observed as he found Sakura, and tried to steal a kiss from her. She was slightly confused as to why he ran off, but it didn't really matter. She could use this as blackmail against him in the future…

'**_Blackmail? What exactly could you gain from blackmailing him? He has nothing that could be of use to us. And if he did, all we'd have to do is either threaten him, or dangle some love, care and attention in front of his face and he'll give it to us. He isn't very hard to manipulate my dear...'_**

_'__Well, maybe he could give us some insight or some top secret information on the Hokage. They spend a reasonable amount of time together, I'm sure the he might have some knowledge that would be of use to us.'_

_'__**What the fuck type of information is he gonna have that we can't get ourselves?'**_

_'I__ don't know! Maybe some really top shit stuff that we haven't even heard about!'_

_' __**Well then, why the fuck would he know about it? Why would that old wrinkled asshole tell him shit?' **_

_' Maybe it involves him! Maybe it's something he overheard one day! Maybe he decided to reveal important information in order to gain Naruto's trust to further secure his ties and loyalties!'_

**_'...THAT'S FUCKING STUPID! He could just tell Naruto who his parents were instead of completely compromising the security of the village!'_**

**_'_**_ How?' How would that be compromising anyones' security'_

**_' Because he might tell someone else this so called "top secret" information!'_**

**_'_**_ Who the fuck would he tell?'_

_' __**Oh, I don't know! Maybe someone who was FUCKING BLACKMAILING HIM!'**_

_' Hahaha...Oh yeah...So, you're admitting that my blackmailing idea would work?'_

_'__**...'**_

_' Hello?'_

**_' You are the most infuriating person I know...'_**

Hinata was going to reply when she heard her other voices speak.

' _Pay attention...'_

_' Things are happening...'_

_'Look beneath you...'_

She directed her attention on the ground beneath her. To her surprise, Naruto was there. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. He stopped; he looked as if he had just come to a very serious conclusion. What peeked her interests was what he uttered next.

"Now, Where could Hinata be?.."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. '_Why is he looking for me?'_

She didn't wait for a reply from her counterparts; she stood up and moved some chakra into her feet. She walked around the other side of the branch so she was standing upside down. She deactivated her byakugan; it wouldn't be wise to let him know she was spying on their classmates.

"I'm right here you big silly!"

She grinned when he nearly jumped out of his skin. Nothing made her happier than frightening others. It really made her day.

"So Naruto, what do ya need me for?"

She saw him swallow hard. He didn't seem prepared to be meeting her. Oh well, he wanted to find her, and now here she was. She cut the flow of chakra from her feet, causing her to fall. She quickly flipped over so she didn't land on her head. She spun around to face him, since when she landed she was facing the tree, and not him. She kept the smile on her face.

"So Naruto, what do you want from me?" She repeated.

" Uhhh...Ummm..." He muttered unintelligibly.

"Well, what do you want? I really don't have all day." She folded her arms in front of her. Hinata didn't have much patience for other people. They absolutely pissed her off.

"Well..." He paused searching for the right words to say.

"Will you just spit it out? I don't have time for your pussyfooting Uzumaki!" Hinata was just about ready to walk away. Her interest in what he wanted was fading.

"I just thought that well...Since we're teammates we could you know, get to know each other and stuff..." He replied, a nervous grin on his face.

She raised her eyebrows, both in surprise and disbelief. He wanted to get to know her better? What the hell type of bullcrap was that?

'**_The fuck? Does he expect us to become best friends with him? Hell no! Especially not with him being that old shits' lap dog and faithful puppet! I'd rather fuck a cactus! Tell him to get the fuck away from us!'_**

**_'_**_ Away...'_

_'Away from us...'_

_'We don't need him...'_

_'He's a delusional fool...'_

_'We are better off by ourselves...'_

_'We don't need anyone else...'_

_' No one...' _

_"_So, you want to get to know me better? Why?" She questioned him back. She wouldn't let the voices tell her what to do. She was Hinata dammit! She did whatever the fuck she wanted!

"Well yeah. I mean, we are going to be spending most of our time together now that we're teammates. So I thought that we could talk and hang out and stuff." He was surprised she didn't just outright deny his request,

"Hang out and_ stuff?" _She added extra emphasis on the word. "What do you mean by stuff? What else could we do besides hang out and talk?"

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "You mean like hugging? Kissing? Sex? Are you trying to get into my pants Naruto? Are you really putting the moves on me!?"

"What!? No! Of course not! I'm not some sort of pervert I swear! I would never try and do something like that to you!" He spluttered out. There was a red blush covering his face. He was utterly mortified by what she was suggesting.

"Oh! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Am I not good enough for you to sleep with?! Are you implying that I'm ugly?! That I'm not attractive enough for you to want to bang!?" She had her hands on her hips and a fierce glare on her face.

Naruto was completely lost. How did the conversation turn to this? He just wanted to chat with her before their sensei came!

"NO! I mean no I don't think you're ugly! But I just don't feel that way about you..." He tried to explain the best he could. Her sudden change from curious to angry startled him. He didn't know how to deal with her sudden mood swings.

She eyed him carefully. She suddenly grinned at him, her arms falling at her sides. He wasn't sure what to expect with her...

"Well, of course you weren't trying to score with me! If you were, you would've transformed into Sasuke, right?"

Her smile had changed into something a little more sinister.

His eyes widened and he gulped. '_How does she know about that? Was she watching me? As a matter of fact, how did she know I was looking for her?'_

"How do you know about that? And how did you know that I was looking for you?"

"So if you want to hang out with me, sure! We might as well since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next several months." She said, completely disregarding his questions.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! How did you know about all those stuff?" He really wanted to know. Was his teammate some sort of super mind reading spy? Was she reading his mind right now?

Instead of answering she carefully eyed their surroundings. It was as if she were looking for something.

"Are some sort of spy? Can you read minds too?" He blurted out his questions. The best way to receive an answer was to ask right? So that's what he was doing.

She paused and gave him an odd look. It was a combination of confusion and amusement.

"Haha, what? Why would I be able to read your mind?"

"Well, if you can't read my mind then how come you knew I was looking for you?"

She gave him that same look again. She giggled a bit before speaking. "You asked that out loud, how is that reading your mind?"

He blushed a bit more, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, did I really say that out loud? Hehe whoops!" He grinned at her, scratching the back of his head.

She gave him a small smile back, before she started to walk away.

"Come on Uzumaki, walk with me."

He quickly moved to catch up to her. He really couldn't believe she was accepting his offer! He expected her to laugh in his face before walking off and leaving him their. Maybe she wasn't so bad. You know, besides all of her mood swings, death threats, snarky attitude, love for murder, distaste for humans, and her overall actions to others. Besides that, she was an Ok person.

"So Naruto, how have you been?" She asked him politely.

"Umm, I've been good I guess. I am one step closer to reaching my goal as Hokage." He responded beck. He was surprised at how cordial she was at the moment.

"I see. I guess advancing in ones' goal is a reason for celebration..." She trailed off at the end; she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yeah. What about you, how have you been?" Naruto questioned her. He figured it would be rude if he didn't ask her the same question. And there was no way in hell he was going to risk pissing her off. With her reputation, it didn't seem like a very bright idea.

"Hmmm...' She pursed her lips in thought. "My day has been going in a direction I had not originally foreseen. Several events have taken place today; all of them have taken me by complete and utter surprise. I'm not sure how to feel about that..."

"Oh really? Like what?" He was curious to know what was going through her head, especially since she seemed to be extremely out of it.

"You and I are on the same team together..." She replied, giving him a look that seemed to be questioning his intelligence.

"Oh yeah. But how is that strange? There is an odd number student in our class. We were bound to have one team with an extra member."

She shook her head. "It isn't about how many genin are on one team, it's about who was put on what team"

Pure confusion was painted on his face. She sighed before elaborating.

"Look, there's a system to choosing who's going to be on what team. Shikamaru and those other two were placed on a team together in an attempt to recreate the infamous InoShikaCho team. Shino and Kiba are tracking types; they're supposed to form a tracking team. You,Sakura, and Sasuke are on a team because it's tradition to put the dead last on the same team as the male and female rookies of the year." She explained to him.

"Okay, but what about all the other teams? And what about you and Sai? Where do you fit in on all of this?" He asked. He never knew there was an actual system of placing teams. He just assumed it was done in random.

"Well, I have the byakugan which would make me perfect for tracking. This means that I should've been placed in Team 8 and Sai should've been on the same team with you." She elaborated. She brought a hand up to her chin; it just didn't make any sense to her.

"Okay, but what's the system used to place all the other teams? And why aren't you on Team 8? And what's a 'byakugin' or whatever it's called?" Naruto was completely lost at this point. He didn't think so many questions could come from something as simple as team placements.

Hinata threw her hands up in the air. "Fuck the other teams! Who gives a shit about them?! The only teams that matter are the ones I mentioned. Before you ask, they matter because all the clan heirs who are actually important are on those teams. So no other teams are relevant. And did you really just question me on what the byakugan is?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, is it some sort of super cool ninja technique?" If it was, he wanted to learn it. Maybe she could teach him!

"No! Are you really so fucking stupid? How many days at the academy did you miss? I know it's boring,, but damn! People outside of this village know what the byakugan is!"

Naruto huffed and glared slightly at the ground. "Well, sorry for asking..."

She waved him off. "Whatever, if you want to know what the byakugan is, I won't tell you. Ask someone else or look it up on your own. And I have no fucking idea as to why that senile old monkey decided to place us on the same team. Well, I have some semblance of an idea, but I'm not telling you."

Naruto looked shocked. Why couldn't she tell him? He thought they were making some headway into becoming friends. "Why not?"

"Because! I don't like telling others my business, thoughts, or ideas! No one else needs to fucking know. And you are not an exception to that rule. Don't think you're fucking special just because I'm talking to you right now."She looked irritated at him. It was as if she was pissed at him for asking that one question.

"Okay,okay,geez, I won't ask you any personal questions. Or at least not questions about your business, thoughts, or ideas." He grumbled. It seemed as if they were never going to be "friends". At least not anytime soon.

"Good boy! You get a reward!" She chirped out at him happily.

Naruto felt very nervous. He was scared at what Hinata might consider a "reward". Especially since she seemed so pissed at him for asking such a personal question. He watched as she reached into her coat pocket, and she pulled out...

A small bag. It was purple and decorations of yellow stars on it. It was tied with a very simple knot at the top. He observed as Hinata untied the bag and reached inside. She pulled out a cookie. It was a tiny round cookie. It was extremely light brown, with some clear sprinkles on it. It looked extremely delicious. She extended it towards him.

"Here, I know they may not be as amazing as cinnamon buns, but they're still pretty fucking yummy."

Naruto accepted the cookie with a small "thanks". He was hesitant to eat though. He wasn't sure where she had gotten the cookie, or what was inside of it.

"You're welcome. My mother did teach me that sharing was caring. Except when it comes to cinnamon buns. They should never be shared, unless with a lover you're extremely close to. If they other person wasn't a close lover, it was okay to cut them." Hinata gained a fond look in her eye. She remembered all the yelling and screaming her mother and her did over the delicious pastry. It really had been war...

Naruto wasn't sure what to do about the cookie. On one hand, he was hungry and wanted to eat it,. On the other hand, it could be poisoned. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to poison him. During his younger years, villages would pretend to be kind to him, offering him all types of sweets and delicious. Then they would watch in delight as he began to foam at the mouth and flop around on the floor. If it wasn't for the anbu and the fox in his gut, he would've surely been killed by now.

Hinata made move towards the bag. He watched her carefully as she reached her hand inside and pulled out a cookie. She placed the cookie in her mouth, bit it and proceeded to chew and swallow it. Naruto relaxed. If she was willing to eat the cookies, then they must be safe, right?

He popped the entire cookie into his mouth, he almost moaned at the taste. It was incredible! the cookie tasted awesome! He never had the opportunity to have many sweets growing up, but he was sure this cookie was top of the line! He chewed slowly, savoring the taste. It was almost as good as Ichiraku's ramen noodles! He swallowed, he was a little sad that the delicious little delicacy was gone. He eyed the cookie bag hungrily, he really wanted another.

Hinata noticed his gaze.

"Here," she said, offering him the bag, "take as many as you please."

Naruto was amazed. These cookies must've cost her a fortune, and yet here she was, sharing them with him. It was such a kind thing to do.

He wasted no time in grabbing another cookie and eating it.

"Man Hinata! These are the best!" He exclaimed enthusiastically after swallowing, "Where did you get them?"

She giggled at him. "You big silly! I didn't buy them, I made them!"

Naruto almost choked on his next cookie. _'She made them? She can cook? Man, there's a lot that I don't know about her...'_

He quickly swallowed. "Wow, really? You're gonna make an awesome wife one day!" He blurted without thinking. He was enjoying the treats too much to notice the implications of his statement.

She threw her head back and laughed loudly at his thoughtless statement. Well, it was more of a cackle really. She suddenly stopped and turned to grin at him, Amusement danced across her face.

"So, you think some guy is going to be man enough to not only date me, but also ask me to be his beautiful blushing bride?" She snorted. "That's fucking ridiculous."

Naruto slowed down his devourment of the little pieces of heaven to answer her. "Not really, you're not that bad. I'm sure one day there'll be a guy out there willing to marry you."

This caused her to laugh/cackle even harder. She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Are you fucking serious? What guy would really want to risk his manhood in dating me?"

Naruto frowned; she wasn't that much of an awful person was she? "Yeah, one day you'll find a man that will definitely find a reason to marry you no matter how bad you think you are."

Hinata grinned at him. "Sure, whatever you say..."

Hinata was amused by her new teammate. He was filled with such hopeful beliefs and thoughts, most of them probably fed into his head by that old man, and they probably wouldn't come true.

**_'Get away from him! Why in the blue hells are you bothering to play nice with this shit stain? We could be finding out where that bitch lives, but nooo! You want to play nice all of a sudden! Who the fuck do you think you are?'_**

It was also amusing to hear how pissed her main voice was. She was always a bit temperamental when it came to other people, why more than Hinata was! When it came to others, it was kill first ask questions never.

_'Calm down! I have a plan that's going to work out wonderfully.'_ She reassured herself.

**_'Oh really? I know what your plan is, and it's shit! Yeah, it'll piss off a numerous amount of people, but at what cost?'_**

_' Um, a little bit of our time?'_

**_'Exactly! We could be spending or time to do more resourceful things! Like killing others and bringing misery into the hearts' of others!'_**

'_We can do both, we do have plenty of time on our hands…'_

**_'I know, but people are being born everyday! How do you expect us to kill them all when you're dilly dallying?'_**

_'Fucking chill, I got this in the bag. Everything will work out fine! Trust me.'_

_'Trust her….'_

_'It'll work out fine…'_

_'There's nothing to worry about….'_

_'Everything will be fine…'_

_'Oh yes….'_

_'Indeed…'_

Hinata mentally grinned. They other voices agreed with her, that was like an automatic victory.

**_'Fine! But when it blows up in your face, please do not come whining to me…'_**

A smile spread across her face as her voices faded away. They could be very helpful, but at the same time nuisances. But she was glad they were there to keep her company.

She reached into the bag to pull out another cookie. She grabbed nothing but crumbs. She frowned and looked inside the bag. There just had to be more! They were the only thing she made for lunch….

There was nothing.

All of her cookies were gone. Each and every single one of them.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She switched her gaze to her walking companion. He was munching another cookie that he had taken from her. He actually ate all of her fucking cookies! She had nothing to eat for lunch now! That bastard!

'**_You see! He's such an asshole! Fuck your stupid ass plan and slaughter him like all the rest!'_**

_'Kill him….'_

_'Slaughter him….'_

_'He deserves it…'_

_'He took advantage of us…..'_

_'We were being so nice…._

_'End him….'_

_'Do it….'_

Hinata was very ready and willing to do what the voices wanted. But, out of the good kindness of her heart, she decided to give him a chance to explain himself.

"Naruto…' She drawled out menacingly.

He paused before turning his head to face her. He sweat dropped as pure terror washed over him. She had stopped walking and was glaring at him with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah?" He was honestly worried for his own safety.

"Did you really just eat all of my fucking cookies? The ones that I so kindly offered to you?" Her voice was pact with murderous intent.

Oh crap! Did he really eat all of her cookies? Naruto honestly didn't think he would make it out of this one. He decided that the best possible solution was to answer as honestly as he could.

"No."

She raised both of her eyebrows at him. Did he really have the audacity to lie to her?

**_'You see? He's nothing more than a disrespectful little punk! End him right now!'_**

Naruto quickly noticed the insulted look on her face and decided that it would be best to elaborate.

"Well, you had one cookie, so that means I didn't eat them _all._" He explained nervously. His eyes were flickering everywhere except at her. He didn't want to see his death coming. There was absolute silence. He was sure it was because she was choosing the best way to kill him.

He was completely shocked when he heard her laughing. This laugh only held a little of her usual cackling. When she calmed down there was a large grin on her face.

"Oh Naruto, if that hadn't been so funny, I would've slit your throat from ear to ear!" She laughed some more at her own "joke". Her cackle was included.

Naruto was concerned on whether or not he would actually survive being on the same team with this girl.

Hinata had been pleasantly surprised by Naruto's choice of words.

_'I can't believe that he had the balls to say that! Can you?' _ There was complete silence from her mind.

She abruptly cut her laughter off.

_'Hello? Are we there? Is everything alright?'_

She found them, deep in the contours of her mind. She heard their plan and almost gasped.

'_Are you guys for real? Are you really serious about this? After all the bullshit you just said about us being fraternizing?'_

**_'Yes. His comment has opened our eyes. We have a plan, and you're going to carry it out, right?'_**

_'You will….'_

_'You have to…'_

_'Our eyes are opened…'_

_'We see it…..'_

_'Can you see it to….. ?'_

_'Open your eyes…..'_

_'Open…'_

Hinata sighed. Her voices were always cooking up some scheme. Whatever, she might as well go along with theirs. She had nothing better to do with her time.

Naruto concerned when Hinata abruptly stopped laughing and was silent. He was even more concerned when a sigh left her lips. He opened his mouth to voice his concerns when the bell signaling lunch was over rang. It was time to head back inside to meet their new sensei.

"Come on Naruto, we best head back inside." With that, she tuned and headed for the front entrance of the building.

Naruto followed after her.

He may not know what to expect from her, but he was looking forward to working with her. He knew for a fact that being on a team with her was never going to be dull.

**A/N: And that's another completed chapter! Thank you all so much for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Until next time, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there once again! Thank you so much for dropping in to read another one of my chapters! I would like to thank Arymed, PrototypeDemonv2, nobleboiven, BentShuriken, CptnCorr219, devilknight86, Inuyonas, and AnisoulJ93 for reviewing! **

**Arymed- Thanks, those voices will never leave.**

**PrototypeDemonv2- Yes, Naruto was not raped. But will it happen eventually?... Maybe...Maybe not...**

**BentShuriken- Thanks, I do love all different pes of naruhina!**

**CptnCorr219- Thanks for explaining! I was really confused! **

**devilzxknight86- I had a little fan girl moment when I saw your review. And Hinata is into some...interesting **

**types of sex. D.**

**Inuyonas- Oh, I have special plans for the mission in Wave...**

**AnisoulJ93- Maybe Naruto is crazy. you never know. And I love this Hinata too.**

**Thanks again for reviewing! Now, unto the chapter!**

Naruto tapped his fingers on the desk. The clock ticked by slowly, as if it were mocking him. He glared at it before huffing in frustration.

Naruto and his new teammates have been waiting for their sensei for around 2 hours now. Everyone had already left.

Heck, even Iruka sensei had to leave!

_'Man, when is this guy supposed to get here?_' He thought grumpily.

He glanced at his other teammates. Sasuke was sitting with his hands intertwined at his face. Sakura was sitting next to him, ogling him. He switched his attention towards his other teammate, Hinata. She was seated one chair away from him. Although most had been shocked to see them walk into the classroom together, they didn't voice their opinions. They knew better. The minute Hinata sat down; she had pulled out her book and began reading it.

She hasn't been doing anything else since.

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when Hinata stood abruptly. She narrowed her eyes at the clock. Then, without any warning, she placed her hand on the desk and hopped over it, into the other aisle. She then made her way out the aisle and made her way to the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Sakura angrily asked. Hinata paused before turning and flashing her a smile.

"I am leaving." She replied calmly.

"You can't leave! You have to wait until our new sensei arrives!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Pffft! If that asshole actually gave a shit about being a sensei, he would be here already." She explained. She resumed her journey to the door.

"But-"

"Nope.

"You can't just-"

"I'm doing it right now."

"What if-"

"I don't do hypothetical situations."

By this point, both Naruto and Sasuke were watching with extreme interests. This argument was the most exciting thing to happen in the two hours they've been sitting here. Hinata had reached the door and she slid it open.

Sakura stood up; by this point she was fuming.

"What makes you so sure you can just leave and not get into trouble for it?!" Sakura interrogated her.

"Because," Hinata looked directly into Sakura's eyes. Naruto had never ever seen her this serious before.

"Yolo." With that, she exited the room, sliding the door shut behind her. She left behind a room filled with extremely confused preteens.

Sakura plopped back down in her seat with a 'hmph!' If that weirdo got into trouble for leaving without permission, that was fine by her. She didn't like Hinata anyway. She was always breaking the rules and playing by her own. Not only that, but she was rude, arrogant, and extremely sadistic. There was also the fact that Hinata was suspected for all the more malicious pranks that were pulled in the village. Pranks that Sakura and her mother had fallen victim to a few times. Sakura quickly focused his attention back to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't particularly care for the young Hyuuga either. Although she was an interesting character, and he had a very slight interest in her. She was rumored to have killed multiple people. It was helpful to have someone as useful as that on a team. But, if she was just going to slack off and disregard any and all of the rules, then she would only be a nuisance, just like his other two teammates. Sasuke cleared his head of them and refocused on his goal of killing his brother.

Naruto on the other hand, was concerned for Hinata. He was worried that she was jeopardizing her career as a ninja. Although she wasn't the most pleasant person, and she was often cruel and sarcastic, she showed him that she could be nice.

Sometimes.

Sorta.

Well, she did give him cookies and didn't harm him after he ate all of her cookies. She even held an entire conversation with him! That was definitely something. When you're Naruto, and you've grown up to the harsh glares of everyone around you, that something meant everything. Naruto sighed before placing his head down. He decided to follow up on Hinata's "suggestion" of taking a nap. He closed his eyes and allowed the world around him to fade away.

"GET UP!" Avarice screamed as a fist slammed into Naruto's head.

He fell out of his chair and landed hard on the ground. He clutched his head in pain.

"Ow! What's the big idea !?" He questioned in anger.

"You idiot!" He looked up and saw Sakura standing over him. One fist was at her hip and the other was clenched in front of her.

"You fell asleep and sensei came! You wouldn't wake up so I had to knock the light back into you! Now hurry and get up!" She snapped out him.

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he stood up.

"Good morning sunshine." An unfamiliar voice greeted him.

Naruto faced the door and saw a strange man with gravity defying silver hair. This man must be there new sensei.

"Now that you're awake, we can begin. My first impression of you all is," he paused and took a glance at them.

Then he did it again. The third time he did it, he seemed to be frowning behind his mask.

"Hey, shouldn't there be 4 of you?" He pondered out loud.

"Yeah!" Sakura replied eagerly. "There were, but Hinata just got up and left! We have no idea where she went!"

Sakura was really hoping that Hinata would pay for her transgressions.

Kakashi sighed. He didn't even want to be a sensei to a bunch of genin in the first place. The Hokage had managed to rope him into it with the promise of the newest editions of Icha Icha books. The council had also been pushing for him to train the Uchiha kid, since he was the only person inside the village who had the Sharingan. Now he had to deal with a missing student.

He heard all the rumors surrounding the dark haired girl, and none of them were positive. He had tried to follow her around to try and gain some insight to her, but he would always lose her. From what he did manage to gather from her, he found that preferred to be alone, she enjoyed reading, and she was quite the fan of cats. But that's all he managed to learn from her. He could already tell she was going to be a headache.

Oh well, there wasn't much he could do about his situation at the moment. The best solution would be to find her so he could get this little introduction out of the way. He would've been willing to do it without her and leave it to her teammates to fill her in, but he doubted any of them would want anything to do with her.

"Well," he eye-smiled at them," we better go find her."

"WHAT!?" Sakura exclaimed loudly. "Why do we have to go find her?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Because you all are her teammates. Now come on, let's begin our search." He turned and walked out the door.

Three unhappy genins followed after him.

Sasuke was quite annoyed. They barely met their sensei and already Hinata was ruining his plans! He was hoping she'd get kicked off the team if this behavior continued.

Sakura was extremely upset. She was planning on asking Sasuke out after meeting their sensei. Now that plan had to be delayed even _longer_. Her only sense of hope was that their sensei allowed them to break off into teams of two to look for Hinata. Then, Sakura would be put on a team all alone with Sasuke. Just the thought alone brought a light blush to her face. She mentally crossed her fingers.

Naruto was just grumpy. Plain and simple. Not only had their sensei arrives hours late, but he had also woken up to a harsh hit to the head. And now, he had to go on a search party to look for Hinata. He wasn't exactly mad at her, but he was extremely frustrated. He didn't enjoy stalling his dreams of being Hokage because she got impatient. He just hoped that this wouldn't become a regular occurrence.

Hours later we find the party of four wandering aimlessly around the village. They'd been searching for Hinata for over an hour now. They checked out the other rooms in the academy; she wasn't there. They checked out the forest around the academy; she hadn't been there. They ventured to the Hyuuga compound, and she wasn't there either. . . For some strange reason, their sensei made them search the local animal shelter. It was very odd….

So here they are now. They were just wandering around, and they were going to have to continue to do so until the missing teammate had been found. The newly made genin wanted to just sit down and take a rest. This was taking much longer than it was supposed to.

"Come on sensei! This is just a huge waste of time! We have no clue as to where she could be!" Sakura complained.

"Tsk tsk tsk. One should never give up hope on a team member." Kakashi scolded her. "Now try to think hard. Is there any type of hobby you know she likes? That could give a clue on where she is."

All three of them racked their tired minds once more for some information that they might have on her. Once again, they each came up with nothing.

Kakashi noticed their disgruntled faces and tried to give them an extra hand. "Come on, there's no need to look so glum. Think about it, is there any food she likes to eat? Surely you saw her eat something at lunch."

A light bulb appeared over Naruto's head as the answer came to him. He remembered! During their conversation at lunch, she had made her love of cinnamon buns very clear!

"Hey sensei, is there some place in the village that sells cinnamon buns?" He questioned eagerly.

"Naruto! This is no time to be thinking about food!" Sakura scolded him.

"Now Sakura, let's give Naruto a chance. Unless you have any better suggestions?" Kakashi responded with silence.

"Okay then, yes Naruto, I know of several places that sell those. Why do you ask? Do you think she might be there?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, I was talking with her at lunch and she mentioned her love for them. So I was thinking that she might be in a place that sells them." He explained.

Kakashi brought his hand up to his chin in thought. It was an interesting lead to follow. Plus, they had nothing to lose.

"Alright. Follow me. We'll head to each and every single bakery that sells cinnamon buns in the village." Kakashi lead the way as 3 exhausted genin trailed after him.

Almost another hour had passed by. They checked almost every single bakery, yet they found nothing. It was almost like Hinata had disappeared off the face of the earth. "You see? She's not at any of these places!" Sakura pointed out in frustration. She was prepared to beat Naruto upside the head.

"Now, now Sakura, there is still one place left to check." Kakashi reminded her.

There was only one place left to check. It was a very small stand that was for the most part, unpopular. It was run by a very friendly old man, who was in his sixties. They doubted they would find her there.

"Fine." Sakura grumbled. She made a silent vow to hit Naruto if she wasn't there.

Naruto was relieved; he really hoped Hinata was there. He didn't want another fist to the head. They neared the vender. He was a tiny man with grey hair and many wrinkles. He had a small smile on his face, and was standing there patiently, staring at nothing. But there was no Hinata in sight. Not yet.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura roared. She raised her fist and prepared to smash it against his skull.

"Ahh! Wait! I think I see her!" Naruto exclaimed while cowering in fear.

Sakura's fist stopped. "Oh yeah? Well then where is she?" She questioned angrily.

"Over there!" Naruto pointed to a bench that was a few yards away from the stand. And there she was.

Hinata Hyuuga.

They had finally found her.

She was sitting on the bench; a bag of cinnamon buns was on her lap while she munched away at them. There were also two black cats seated on either side of her. She appeared to be talking to them. It was quite the odd sight; she was gathering quite the attention from the civilians and ninjas.

The group practically ran towards her. Sakura was in the lead. She was intent of giving the girl a piece of her mind.

As they came closer, they could make out her words.

"….and I still can't fucking believe it! Two hours! How the fuck is anyone two hours late! It sure as hell doesn't take two hours to masturbate, so what the shit! Was he having an orgy? Did we interrupt him in the middle of his carefully planned orgy? I mean really, what the fucking fuck of a fuck bucket?"

They were all astounded by her casual use of profanity. . Not even Kakashi could believe it, and he's hung around Anko!

Another odd thing happened. One of the cats 'meowed' and nodded its head towards the group. Hinata followed the cat's gaze and her eyes landed upon them. She frowned.

" What the hell do you people want?" She questioned rudely once they were a foot away.

"What do we want?! Where the hell have you been?!" Sakura demanded angrily.

Hinata's frown deepened. "I've been in the fucking village, where else would I go? To cloud?"

Sakura grit her teeth. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"SO? I was right here. So obviously, you did not make smart decisions while you were looking for me. Besides, I didn't tell you to come find me, so fuck off."

"That doesn't matter! You left for no reas-"

Sakura was cut of when Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, calm down you two. What Sakura means to say is, we have a small meeting to start and we need you here." Kakashi informed her with a small eyed simile.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. "And who the fuck are you? I will have you know that I do not follow orders from strangers, and I do not go to meetings with them either. "

"Well, I'm your new sensei and-"

"OH! So you're supposed to be our new sensei? Do you honestly think that I'm going to believe that?" She asked him while standing up.

"Hey, both of you." The cats focused their attention on her. "Be gone." She ordered them.

The cats hopped off the bench and sprinted away as fast as they could.

"Now listen, "she faced Kakashi and placed her hands on her hips. "You expect me to believe that you are supposed to be the Jonin leading this squad?"

"Well yes-"

"Well I find that hard to believe. Do you know why?"

"No-"

"It's because I know that Jonins are supposed to be well trained in multiple aspects. I find it hard to believe that a well trained jonin would neglect his responsibilities like you."

"I-"

"And, I find it hard to believe that you have a legitimate excuse. You don't have any tears in your clothes, or even dirt on them. This tells me you weren't in any fights recently. So that couldn't have been the reason you were

late."

"There was-"

"There was a what? A fucking bear preventing you from leaving? Were the batteries in your clock dead, and you didn't have way of telling the time? Did Kami himself come down and inform you it was okay to be late because you're a hard fucking worker?"

"We should really be-"

"We should fucking nothing! How the fuck am I supposed to go anywhere with you? You show up hours late and then grab these three around in a piss poor attempt at finding me! You are completely incompetent and I have lost what little respect I had for you to begin with. It really wasn't much anyway…."

The silver haired adult mentally groaned. He honestly didn't think she was going to be this difficult. He could already feel a headache coming…

"Hinata…" This time, it was Naruto who spoke. "It's almost sunset, so could you please just come with us so we could start this meeting thing?" he requested her kindly.

He was honestly very tired. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home and rest. He silently prayed that Hinata listened to his request.

She eyed him carefully. She let her hands drop to her sides. "Sure whatever, we can go. I finished all my cinnamon buns anyway."

The all raised an eyebrow at that. It was hard to swallow the fact that Naruto convinced her to come along. No one was going to complain about it though. They each just counted it as a blessing.

"Wonderful! Now I will meet you back at the academy roof tops. Bye!" With that, Kakashi body flickered away.

The now four genins were stunned! They couldn't believe he had the gall to leave them behind!

"It's like he wants me to kill him. It's ridiculous; there are far less painful ways of dying, like taking that pill…."

Hinata trailed off.

"That jerk!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "How come he just ditched us like that?" His questioned was answered by a fist to the skull courtesy of Sakura.

"Shut up you idiot! This is no time to complain! We have to go back to the academy like he said, right Sasuke?"

"Hm" Sasuke chose to ignore her and began heading back towards the building. The other two followed behind.

Hinata turned and walked in a completely different direction.

"I know a shortcut that I will take to reach the desired destination." She responded without looking back at them.

She did pause when they begun trailing after her. She faced them.

"Where are you people going?"

"Well, you said you knew a shortcut so we're-"Naruto was interrupted by her.

"Yes. I know a shortcut. Not you. You all will have to make your way back some other way. But you will not follow me."

Sasuke glared at her. He predicted that she would act this way. She was already getting on his nerves more than Naruto!

Hinata noticed his glare and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you can make that face all day. Now, you can either make your way to the academy now without me, or we could just stand here all day. It's your choice."

They know that she was being serious. So without another word, they resumed their trek to the academy. Hinata watched them leave with a small smirk. She ventured into a dark alley way. A shadow made it's way up her legs, intent on consuming her. It stopped suddenly as Hinata got a different idea.

The trio of irked genin finally reached the top of the academy. They found Kakashi leaning against the railing reading a small orange book. He shut it as they sat down on the steps.

"Well, I'm glad you all could make it.-"He did a quick head count. "Where's Hinata?"

"She said she knew a shortcut, but she didn't want us tagging along." Sakura responded.

Before Kakashi could make the announcement that they had to search for her again, the door to the roof swung open. Hinata walked through it and plopped down next to Naruto. There was another bag of cinnamon buns in her hands.

"How nice of you to join us! Maybe now we can, begin, or is there any other task you wish to complete?" The Jonin questioned sarcastically.

"No it's okay, you can start." She replied with a straight face.

"Okay. To begin my name-"

"Oh, and don't take that smart ass attitude with me. You have no right to judge when you were late." Hinata interrupted.

He narrowed his eye at her.

"It's okay, you can start now. " She informed him while pulling out another cinnamon bun.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't have many likes, nor do I have many dislikes. My hobbies are too mature for your ears, and I haven't really thought about my dreams for the future. Now your turn. You, pinky, introduce yourself in the same fashion I did."

"Huh? Oh, okay. My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are…" She blushed and glanced at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" She once again glanced at Sasuke. "And my dreams for the future are.." This time, when she glanced at

Sasuke, she burst out giggling.

"I have to deal with her. Fuck my life." Hinata mumbled under her breath.

"Do you have any dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah! Ino-pig and Naruto! I also can't stand Hin-"

"There really are less painful ways to lose your tongue. Remember that before you continue." Hinata interrupted her with a smile.

Sakura shut her mouth, while silently fuming. Naruto frowned. He knew Sakura may not always be nice, but he still didn't like it when people threatened her. Even if he was bummed out about her comment of not liking him, he was sure he could change her mind. Some day…

"Alright, what about you, Mr. Happy. Introduce yourself."

Sasuke scowled darkly at him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things. I dislike most things. My hobby is training. My dream isn't really a dream, it's an ambition. I will kill one particular man."

Sakura blushed. '_Man, Sasuke is so cool!_' She squealed mentally.

Naruto shivered at the ark tone of his voice. '_Man, I really hope he isn't talking about me…'_

Kakashi frowned in concern. '_This kid is gonna be a handful…' _

Hinata rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, Sasuke also has absolutely no wish to revive the Uchiha clan. He just plans to kill this one man, and then nothing. I guess he plans to just kill the guy, and then spend the rest of his life reminiscing about killing him…."

Sasuke glared at her. "I do plan on my clan-"

"No, I mean it's fine if you don't want to. Your goal, sorry your 'ambition' was just fine. I was just adding a little something on." Hinata assured him sarcastically.

"Thank you for that Sasuke. You Blondie, you're up next."

"Me? Okay then! My name Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen, especially the ramen at Ichiraku's! I don't like the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to finish cooking. My hobbies include training and pulling awesome pranks around the village! My dream for the future? Easy, I'm gonna be the next Hokage, believe it!"

Hinata shook her head sadly. "And just like Sasuke, Naruto has no desire to get married, or have any children. Nor does he wish to meet new people, or visit new places. He just wants to become Hokage, and then die."

"What? No! I do want to get married an-"

Hinata held up her hand to silence him. Hush, it's okay. You're goal is fine. I was just adding on some more points."

"Well then Hinata, you seem to have a lot to say about the goals of others. Why don't you introduce yourself next?" Kakashi suggested.

"Alright. My name is Hinata. I do have a last name, but I don't enjoy using it. I love cinnamon buns; they are the best treats in the world. I also like cats, foxes, wolves, snakes and spiders. I also enjoy hearing the creams of those in complete and utter agony. I like death, and the thought of others dying. I thrive on both the pain of others and my own pain. I dislike the Hyuuga clan; I dislike the clans in this village. I dislike the people in this village, and I really dislike **_the fucking ruler of this shit hole!" _**

They all flinched as Hinata's voice took an extremely dark turn. Her face morphed into an angry scowl. She took a few calming breaths before speaking again.

"I also dislike sharing my cinnamon buns, people who talk bad about my mother, people who steal from me, people who double cross me, and people who lie directly to my face. I also cannot tolerate tardiness. I believe that it's extremely rude. My hobbies are too gory for me to describe, and my goal for the future is to fulfill every single idea and plan that I have. "

There was a moment of silence at her words. Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Thank you. That was certainly an…..interesting introduction. But now that we're done with that, I can inform you of a few things. Tomorrow will be your test to see if you're qualified to be a ninja." Kakashi informed them. He smiled behind his mask at their cries of disbelief.

"What do you mean? I thought we were already ninja!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Yeah! What's the big idea?" Sakura complained along with Naruto.

Hinata sighed. She was out of cinnamon buns. "Oh please, do you really think that clone jutsu, substitution, and transformation were all you needed to become a ninja? Please, don't be ridiculous."

Kakashi chuckled darkly. "Oh, it's more than that. Less than 66% chance of you passing."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura felt their throats constrict. They couldn't fail, no matter what. Hinata was making plans on when to purchase more cinnamon buns…

"So, I want you all to arrive at training ground 7 at-"

"Hey, fun fact. Did you know that in some places, tardiness is punishable by death? In some more extreme cases, their nails are ripped out, or their flesh is scraped off with a cheese grater." Hinata piped up.

Kakashi raised both his eyebrows. It was obvious that she didn't like him. The other members of her team were quite disturbed by her words.

"….what? I'm just saying…." Hinata mumbled.

"Well then…Meet there at 6 am. Also, don't eat breakfast or else you'll vomit."With that statement, Kakashi body flickered away.

Hinata stood up and stretched. "Well, I will see you people later. Bye!" She turned and left the roof. The rest of them also left, heading home to get some rest before their test.

Hinata wandered the streets of the hidden village. It was the middle of the night; the moon was shining high above the sky, illuminating the Hidden leaf. Shadows reached up and swallowed her. She reappeared on top of a building. She casually made her way across the rooftop.

**_'Are you nervous for the test tomorrow?'_**

Hinata snorted**_. _** _'Please, what the fuck do I have to be nervous for?'_

'**_Don't take that attitude with me! I was asking simple question…'_**

_'Well don't. You already know how I feel.'_

'**_Sorry! I was making conversation.'_**

_'Why? You haven't bothered to speak to me for the last few hours.'_

**_'I was fucking busy! The whole world doesn't revolve around you!'_**

_'Yellow…'_

_'It's the yellow house…._'

_'Look there….'_

_'It's to the left…'_

Shadows engulfed her figure once again, this time she appeared in front of a small yellow house. There was nothing special about it; it seemed like just a regular old house. But someone very important resided inside.

Hinata walked up the front steps. She studied the door carefully; there were multiple locks and seal on it. Someone was afraid of their house being broken into.

_'Oh yeah, you were real busy fine tuning that plan of yours'_

**_'Hey! Fuck you, it's gonna work! You just have to make sure not to fuck it up_**_.'_

_'It's hard to mess up a plan that probably won't succeed.'_

**_'Just shut the fuck up and get inside this house.'_**

Shadows crept up the sides of the door. Once the door was completely engulfed, Hinata stepped through.

She eyed the place carefully. She was inside of a kitchen. She took a single step forward and paused.

_'Wait…'_

_'Look down…'_

_'There are wires…'_

_'Watch your step…'_

_'Traps were placed…'_

Hinata looked down. There were indeed wired traps littered thought-out the kitchen. Hinata would bet that they covered the entire inside of the house. She grinned.

_'Did she really think this would protect her?'_

**_'Apparently so. She really is a dumb bitch.'_**

Hinata heard a rustling, it was coming from upstairs. A hole of pure darkness opened up underneath her. She fell in. Another hole appeared next to the staircase, Hinata rose out of it. She waited patiently as she heard footsteps making their way down the steps.

"Heh, I really do have a lot of traps here don't I?" The women asked herself. "I really am quite silly, there is no way a child will-"She was cut of by a shadows wrapping herself around her mouth. Before she knew it, she was engulfed.

Without single sound or utterance for help, the woman was gone.

And so was Hinata

**A/N: There you have it! Another chapter is completed! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to review, and have a nice day! Also, please remember to check out my other stories! See ya!**


End file.
